


When it All Falls Over

by lovesgym



Series: Buddie Sick Fics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesgym/pseuds/lovesgym
Summary: Buck's not sure what's wrong with him today (actually, he's pretty sure he knows, but he's trying not to think about it). Buck is sick and now it's Eddie's turn to take care of him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Sick Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044906
Comments: 11
Kudos: 256





	When it All Falls Over

Author's Note: This is the second installment in a series. If you haven't already read "When it All Falls Away", you don't need to, but it will make some of the context clearer :) I hope you enjoy it. 

* * *

  
Buck isn't sure what's going on with him. (Okay, he has a decent idea- but he's really hoping if he ignores the sick feeling it will go away).

They've spent the better part of the morning fighting a blaze that had taken out most of the 4th floor of a downtown apartment complex, flames licking from suite to suite after a careless tenant left their hair straightener on next to some cardboard packaging. Fortunately, most of the occupants had already been out for the day. He and Eddie had still had to evacuate some of the elderly residents, which had culminated in Eddie executing a rope rescue to evacuate the occupant of a corner unit who had had no escape. Normally, Buck would have been all over that, but something had held him back today, and he had agreed to belay Eddie without argument.

He had felt okay this morning, but as the 118 loads their gear back into the fire truck, he experiences a wave of dizziness. Even though he and the rest of the team are _exhausted,_ his arms tremble more than they should swinging the Halligan back into the rig. He hides his shaking hands in his pockets. Eddie- the observant bastard- notices and raises an eyebrow. Eddie's been watching Buck like a hawk ever since last week when Buck had come over to help Eddie through a particularly nasty flu. Buck's sure this isn't that, but Eddie's been convinced Buck would come down with it eventually.

Eddie's slung a comfortable arm over Buck's shoulders and, though it probably looks casual to the rest of the team, he's actually fairly firmly pushing Buck towards the rig, directing him up the stairs and then to _sit_. Bobby, Chim, Hen, and their floater, Kendrick load into the rig after them and Bobby starts it back toward the firehouse. Buck blinks and all of a sudden it seems like they're back. His thoughts are coming slower than usual, but slowly realizes that he's lost time and that Eddie's arm is still around his shoulders. Buck lifts his head from where it had come to rest on his partner's shoulder- heat rushes to his already flushed cheeks.

"We're back, Buck."

"Uh- yeah, thanks."

Buck stands, feeling heavier than he should. He shrugs Eddie's help away, regretting that almost immediately when his friend nods his understanding and backs off, along with the warmth Buck didn't realize had been comforting him. He shivers and shakes himself a little to try to get the blood flowing again. Buck actually misses a step coming down out of the rig and stumbles, correcting his trajectory just in time. 

"Careful, Buckley!" Oh shit- Bobby's now regarding him with concern.

"Sorry, Cap- just a misstep. I'm fine."

A gentle look crosses Bobby's face, and he regards his youngest firefighter. 

"You must be sore- go take a hot shower."

Buck nods, taking the out. He knows Bobby's referring to the fact that since most of the occupants were gone for the day, the team had to break down most of their doors to ensure a complete evacuation. It had been his job today to man the Halligan- and on any other day he would have been happy to have a chance to show off the muscles he'd worked so hard for, but he isn't up to his usual level today. He strips quickly, trying to get into the hot shower as soon as possible. He feels marginally better as the hot spray cascades down and between his shoulder blades. 

As soon as he turns the water off, he starts to shiver. Annoyed with himself, he squeezes his muscles and takes a deep breath, but the shivering intensifies. He dries off as quickly as possible, pulling his uniform on rather sooner than he should have to try to get warm. Damp patches gather where the fabric absorbs water from the small of his back and where his lower legs still aren't dry. He can't find it in himself to change again, so he covers up with a loose fitting hoodie, pulling the hood over his head even though it's not particularly cold outside.

Realization starts to dawn on him that he likely shouldn't go on another call feeling like this, but there are only a few hours left on his shift, he reasons. He'll go sit on the couch and see if he feels better. The doors to the locker room swing open and Chim and Eddie come through, grinning at each other.

"Your dating profile may say your nickname's 'Eight Pack', Diaz, but we all know no one's seen what you're packing in a long time. Why don't you get back out there?"

Eddie punches Chim lightly in the shoulder.

"First off, I don't _have_ a dating profile."

"You do! I've seen it. And you did call yourself eight pack." Buck chimes in helpfully.

"It was a joke!" Eddie mumbles, red-faced. "And just because you're getting some, Chim, doesn't mean anyone else needs your help in that department. I'm happy with the way things are."

Buck finds himself relieved to hear that- he hasn't examined his feelings for Eddie too closely, but he knows they are in danger of bleeding over the line of what's appropriate to feel for a best friend. He'd had a moment of perfect bliss last weekend, waking up in Eddie's bed. Eddie had been the sickest Buck had ever seen him, and Buck hadn't been able to resist the urge to stroke his hair and climb in beside him. He'd felt fiercely protective when Eddie had curled into him for comfort. He wasn't sure what Eddie felt for him, but Buck had known in that moment that he loved Eddie more fully than he had previously admitted to himself. 

He doesn't let his relief at hearing that Eddie's not looking to date anyone else bleed into his voice, though. Instead, he turns to Eddie, a betrayed look on his face, and let's his horror at the thought of Chim and Maddie having sex take over:

"Ugh, Eddie, no, he's dating my _sister."_

Eddie smiles down at Buck fondly from his higher vantage point. (Buck still hasn't made it up from the locker room bench.) 

"You do know that babies aren't dropped on the doorstep by storks, right Uncle Buck?"

Buck groans and Chimney cackles, snapping Eddie's bare ass with a towel on the way into the showers. Buck rolls his eyes and tries not to appreciate the view of the red mark blooming there.

Eddie brings a finger to his lips in a conspiratorial shushing motion and ducks into a stall. A flushing sound ensues, Chimney shrieks, and Eddie belly laughs and Buck knows he's recovered some of his lost dignity.

Feeling temporarily buoyed by the sounds of his happy family, Buck makes his way into the lounge and sinks into the couch across from Hen, who has emerged already from her own shower. Bobby's chopping vegetables in the kitchen, and the rhythmic sound lulls Buck into a kind of stupor. He toes off his shoes and curls his knees under himself, resting his head on his hand and the arm of the couch. An ache builds behind his eyes and he closes them against the light, only intending to rest them for a minute.

He's woken up an undefined amount of time later by a gentle hand brushing his forehead. He tries to open his eyes but finds it's harder than he expected. They're heavy, and some sort of crust has built up at his eyelashes. He rubs his eyes and makes a noise of discomfort he would never admit was a whimper. 

When he gets his eyes open, he sees Eddie is kneeling down in front of the couch, back of his hand still on Buck's forehead. 

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

Buck shakes his head. He feels heavy now- the possibility of getting up and going to a call now well out of reach. His whole body is aching, not just his head. He's also freezing now. Someone covered his with a blanket while he was sleeping, and he burrows into it. 

Bobby clears his throat- woah, Buck had no idea he was close by, but he's standing at the other side of the couch, leaning over concernedly. 

"Are you well enough to stay on duty, son?"

Eddie shakes his head and answers for Buck.

"He's got a fever, Cap."

Bobby nods.

"Rest there for now, Buck. Eddie can take you home when the shift is over in an hour."

Buck doesn't mean to, but he closes his eyes and he's asleep again before he realizes what's happening.

When he wakes up for the second time, it's to Hen gently coaxing a thermometre into his mouth. He snaps to attention trying to hold it for her, but his hand shakes embarrassingly.

"102, Buckaroo. That's a pretty high fever." Buck nods - "yeah, Eddie's was too. Should burn through quickly."

"Eddie's?" Hen looks confused and Buck remembers that no one knows he looked after Eddie last weekend. He trips on his own tongue, not sure where to start to explain both Eddie's previously unknown illness and why he, Buck, had known Eddie's temperature. He's saved by the man himself, who apparently wasn't very far away.

"I had a 24 hour flu last weekend. Buck came by and helped me with Christopher." Buck glances at Eddie,a little fearful of his reaction- Eddie's an intensely private man and Buck doesn't want to make him feel like he's betrayed a confidence. He needn't have worried. The expression on Eddie's face is as open and tender as Buck's ever seen it. He melts a little inside.

"Time for me to return the favour, eh Champ? C'mon, you're coming home with me." Eddie hauls Buck to his feet and steadies him, letting Buck lean a little on his arm.

"Christopher?" Buck asks.

"He's going to have a sleepover with Denny," Hen reassures him, the details apparently already worked out.

Tears spring to Buck's eyes unbidden. He feels _cared for_ by his friends in a way he's learned not to take for granted.

"Thanks, guys." 

Buck and Eddie make their way out to Eddie's truck, leaving Buck's jeep in the parking lot for later. Eddie boosts Buck in with a grip under his elbow. It's totally unnecessary, but so nice that Buck doesn't say anything about it. 

When Buck starts to shiver, Eddie turns the heat up wordlessly, and cranks the volume down way low on the radio. He squeezes Buck's knee before starting the car and driving away. Buck drifts along with the motion of the car and falls into an uneasy sleep. They hit typical L.A. traffic- of course they do- so the way home isn't smooth. They've been sitting behind the scene of an accident for about twenty minutes when Buck's body decides to remind him of one of the more unpleasant symptoms of Eddie's flu.

Buck's stomach roils unhappily and he swallows down hard on the first wave of nausea. A cold sweat breaks out on his brow and his breathing speeds up. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe through it. Maybe he can make it go away. Another wave of dizziness and miserable nausea hits him. Maybe he can at least make it to Eddie's house? His mouth starts to fill and he swallows hard against it.

"Eddie-"

Stopped dead in traffic, Eddie turns over to Buck in concern. Buck's chest heaves.

"Eddie, I..."

Buck doesn't even need to finish the sentence. Brow furrowed in remembered pain, Eddie throws the truck into park just as Buck opens the passenger side door and spills out onto his hands and knees on the pavement. Eddie hurries over to the passenger side to try to shield Buck from passing cars, which are thankfully at a stand still.

Buck's whole body heaves, and he vomits up everything he'd had in the last twelve hours. His back trembles, and of course traffic chooses this moment to begin moving again. The impatient driver behind them is honking, adding to the misery and humiliation of the moment. Worse still, cars start trying to drive around them, coming dangerously close to side swiping Eddie and spattering them both with dirty rain water. 

Eddie hauls Buck back into the passenger seat quick as a flash, but Buck realizes with horror that he's not done yet. The quick movement back into the car did nothing to settle his stomach, but Eddie's got to drive away, though. Buck rips off his own hoodie and throws up into it and his lap. He gags and gags, bringing up mostly bile and stomach acid, which burns through his throat and comes up his nose as Eddie does his best to drive slowly and steadily. He starts to cough as the hydrochloric acid burns painfully at the back of his throat. His whole body shakes and he fights to catch his breath. Goosebumps have broken out all down his bare arms where his T-shirt is not keeping him warm, and he wraps the rest of his vomit up in his disgusting mess of a hoodie.

Having gotten through the worst of the traffic jam, Eddie reaches over and grips Buck by the back of the neck, massaging as much as the awkward angle allows for.

"Sorry about your car, Eds."

"Hey, it happens. You caught most of it. We can clean it later."

Buck sniffs a few times, trying to clear his breathing. He's not really crying, but it probably sounds like he is.

Eddie needs his hand back to change lanes, but he strokes Buck's cheek as he removes his hand. The tenderness of the action almost does make Buck burst into tears.

Finally, they're home. (Or at Eddie's house. Buck's probably gotten a little too familiar thinking of it as home, but it is where he feels most at ease.) Eddie parks the car and comes around the side to open Buck's door. Buck lets him because his hands are too dirty to touch the handle. He slinks miserably into Eddie's house, throwing his hoodie directly into Eddie's laundry machine and washing his hands vigorously in the laundry room sink. He stumbles down the hall to Eddie's bathroom, where he pulls out his spare toothbrush and brushes his teeth. 

A stray brush of the toothbrush too far into his mouth has him gagging into the sink again, bringing up very little but the process wracking his six foot two inch frame nonetheless with misery. His stomach cramps tightly and he feels awful. He can hear the blood pounding so loudly in his ears that he could count his heart rate. Back drenched with sweat, his arms tremble with the effort of holding himself over the sink. His eyes are watering again and this time he's actually close to breaking down. He breathes harshly in not-quite sobs. 

Eddie knocks on the door and leans into the room. He's brought Buck a fresh shirt and some pajama pants.

"Hey, I brought you-" Eddie gets a good look at Buck's sweaty, teary face and the way he's holding himself over the sink-

"Oh, _Evan."_

Eddie's put down the clothes on the bathroom counter, and it's the use of his given name for Buck. He loses it, his body shaking as the repressed sobs burst out of him. He covers his face, unwilling to see Eddie's reaction, but Eddie catches him up tightly in his arms. Buck tilts his neck and hides his face in his shoulder. Eddie's taken most of his weight and he's rubbing Buck's back as Buck cries and cries, trying and mostly failing to get himself under control.

Eddie manhandles him somehow to the couch and covers him in a blanket. He places a bucket down next to Buck and puts on the kettle. Pretty soon Buck's holding a steaming mug of tea with honey and Eddie's urging him to drink it.

"Please, baby. You're dehydrated. It'll help."

Buck look up sharply at that. Even this sick, he notices Eddie's slip up. Eddie looks terrified.

"I- Buck- uh- sorry, I know this isn't the time for this conversation but-"

"I liked it."

"You- you did?"

Buck grins at Eddie, mischief dancing in his red eyes.

"Yes, Pumpkin, I did."

All the tension goes out of Eddie and he rolls his eyes, hard.

"I should have known you'd take nothing seriously."

"Eds, of course I'm taking you seriously. I- I love you too, okay?"

Now it was Buck's turn to feel exposed. Eddie hadn't actually said he loved him. But he called him "baby", that meant he at least liked him, right? He really hoped he hadn't gone too far again. He was so used to putting too much of himself out there and being rejected, but he didn't think he could handle it if Eddie didn't feel the same way.

"You _love_ me?" Eddie's eyes were now suspiciously shiny, and he looked so taken aback by this information that Buck was both touched and exasperated.

"Yes, you moron. Do you think I just enjoy cleaning up puke on my days off? And I hop into bed with all my sick friends- Of course I love you." Buck says dryly. Oh shit, Buck really shouldn't have mentioned puke. He feels distinctly sick again. 

"I'll refrain from pointing out that you have literally paid me back through quite the bill in car detailing, but I..." And Eddie pauses, seemingly struggling with words.

"Uh, Eds, if you're going to tell me that you love me, could you hurry up? If you're gonna break my heart, that's cool too, but I've got about 30 seconds left in me before- Oh no..." Buck's up and running down the hall before he can finish his sentence.

Which is how Eddie ends holding Buck up as he throws up most of the tea into the toilet. As Buck finishes, Eddie presses a kiss into his sweaty neck. He helps Buck up again, and they shuffle back to the couch. Eddie sits down beside Buck, and he hasn't run away or kicked Buck out, so Buck is cautiously optimistic. 

Eddie pulls Buck's head into his lap, and starts to card his hand through Buck's hair.

"This is the least romantic way to do this, but I've loved you ever since you went ahead and made skateboarding possible for Chris. Before that, I knew you were a good friend and partner, but after you made my kid's dream come true, I knew you were family to me. I want to be with you, if you'll have me."

Buck sits up, eyes teary again, but for the best possible reason. 

"You and Chris are everything to me, Eddie. I love you."

Eddie breathes a sigh of relief, and pours Buck some more tea. Buck can see that his hand is shaking a little, because some of the tea sloshes over the side of the cup. He accepts the tea and drinks it, mostly for Eddie's benefit. Eddie takes the cup from his tired hands and gathers Buck close. They have a lot to talk about, but now is not the time.

Buck rests his head on Eddie's chest and listens to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He feels Eddie's cheek coming to rest on the top of his head. Eddie's breathing deepens.

"Eds?" Buck whispers.

The only answer is a slight snore that Buck will later tease Eddie mercilessly over. Buck snuggles more deeply into the couch and settles down, falling asleep too. His last thought before he's deeply asleep is that he never thought he'd be so grateful to be sick with the flu.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are cherished and appreciated :)


End file.
